Flat panel displays (FPDs) have been widely used as display devices of various electronic and electrical apparatuses. Examples thereof include display devices such as CRT displays, liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, organic EL displays, inorganic EL displays, LED displays, surface electrolytic displays (SEDs), and field emission displays (FEDs), or touch panels using the same, and various films are attached to the surface of the display for the purpose of scratch prevention, contamination prevention, fingerprint adhesion prevention, anti-static, anti-reflection, anti-glare, peeping prevention, and the like on the surface of the display.
It is required that the attached film is not twisted or peeled off by itself, but it is required that the attached film is easily peeled off (stripped) when the film is replaced and attached. In the related art, an organic resin-based adhesive such as an acrylic adhesive and a urethane-based adhesive has been used as an adhesive for the film.
However, since bubbles may get caught up in an adhesive film using the adhesive at the time of attaching the adhesive film, display stains such as an uneven distribution of luminance, brightness, and color on a display occurs due to the bubbles, and as a result, there is a case where the display itself is damaged at the time of peeling off and re-peeling off the adhesive film because work such as re-attaching the adhesive film or extruding bubbles needs to be performed. Thus, there is a recent need for a release film having excellent peeling characteristics.